villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Glukkons
The Glukkons are the primary antagonistic aliens in Oddworld. They used to grind animals at RuptureFarms for food so that they can make enough profits. They are a greedy and industrial race bent on becoming the wealthiest races of Oddworld. It means that the creatures on Mudos will become extinct just like the poster in RuptureFarms saying "Meech Munchies - Extinct - No Longer Available!" from the first Oddworld game. Biography The Glukkons are one of the leading industrial races on Oddworld, the sheer scope of their might renders all other "industrial" races subservient. One of their most infamous and powerful organizations is the Magog Cartel, the dominant industrial power on Oddworld. Like the Mudokon race, Glukkons were once a spiritual-orientated society. However, after the meteor shower that caused the Mudokon palm in the face of one of the moons, the Mudokons declared this to be a sign from the gods that they were the ultimate Oddworld race. Outraged, the Glukkons moved underground, where they began their industrial stages of development. They enlisted Sligs as their personal lackeys by offering them mechanical legs in return for their cooperation. Eventually Mudokons wanted to join the industrial Glukkons and work for them, which the Glukkons allowed, but they only gave them menial jobs with low pay, and eventually, they stopped paying them altogether, keeping them as slaves. Modern Glukkons generally do not trust anything spiritual, as they have machines throughout their factories and grounds where Sligs hunt that prevent Mudokons from chanting without being electrocuted. As a species, Glukkons belong to the Octigi family, which includes Gloktigi (huge, brutishly strong monsters) and Oktigi (squid-like mind-controlling parasites). Glukkons have bulbous heads, glowing eyes and small, trumpet-like ears. While a pink hue is quite common, Glukkon skin pigments have quite a wide variety, ranging from purple to green to brown. Glukkons have two long arms and two legs, but must utilise their arms for locomotion due to their extremely shrivelled legs. Their legs have been rendered in such a way due to their decreased physical activity, as well as their increasing reliance on technology and lesser species to carry out manual work on their behalf. Because their hands are used for walking (as well as concealed inside shoes), they rely on Sligs and other races to do all their work for them. To hide their pathetic-looking legs, they dress themselves in full-fitted suits with wide shoulders to give themselves a large, domineering silhouette. As their name suggests, Glukkons are gluttonous carnivores, and will happily devour entire species to extinction. Though it is still not known if the Glukkons actually consume the native species of Oddworld, since the Khanzumers identities are still left out in the open. Stages of Glukkon Power Glukkons are a greedy and industrial race, and judge one another based on personal wealth and social status. This is seen with how Lulu is hated and disdained early in Munch's Oddysee, but is praised and respected after he becomes a rich and famous Glockstar. In Munch's Oddysee, there are 5 different levels of wealth among Glukkons, though it can be assumed that these levels do not necessarily apply to all Glukkons on Oddworld. *Pud - Relatively poor. Work lower class jobs, such as Meep farming. *Chump - Describable as the Glukkon "Middle Class". This caste contains jobs such as small business owners. Most notable is the nameless Glukkon who owns the Brewery that Abe must infiltrate in Abe's Exoddus. *Wanna-Be - Wealthy business owners. Aslik is most likely in this category. They try to imitate the style and clothing of other more successful business owners. Seen wearing small bluish-purple suits and smoking small cigars, they own medium-sized businesses. A prime example is the owner of Magog Motors. *Big Cheese - Large business owners. Contain the likes of Molluck, and Dripik. Wear large dark suits and usually smoke cigars. Among the ranks of Molluck and his buddies, is the owner of Splinterz Manufacturing Co., the largest tooth-pick factory on Oddworld. *GlockStar - Seen only twice. Owners of large monopolies or trust funds (or in Lulu's case, a massive charity). Wear large and extravagant glitter-encrusted suits with big gaudy hats and shiny sunglasses. The only self-made GlockStar seen thus far is Tex, the owner of Flub Fuels, a massive oil conglomerate. He wears a green suit, while Lulu wears a purple one. Despite being a part of the Glukkon social hierarchy, the rank of GlockStar exists mainly to improve one's ego in society. Holding the position of GlockStar is not often exploited in order to show signs of self reserve in the business world. Notable Glukkons Molluck the Glukkon Appearing as the big bad in Abe's Oddysee, this cruel and callous bigwig had driven Meeches to extinction, and killed off all the local Scrabs and Paramites. When profits dropped, due to the scarcity of prey, Molluck decided to use his workers, Mudokon slaves, as a food source, turning them into 'Mudokon Pops' which are basically severed Mudokon heads on sticks. Though Abe discovers this in time and shuts down Rupture Farms and saves the workers, in Munch's Oddysee it is mentioned that Mudokon pops were still produced and sold, so this proved to only be a small victory in the large scale of things. Molluck is generally thought to be dead after the good ending in Abe's Oddysee, but a deleted cutscene from Munch's Oddysee shows that he survived. Vice President Aslik An imaginative, intelligent, and hard-working Glukkon, who is also a lower-ranking member of the trio of Glukkons appearing in Abe's Exoddus. He also has a love of trains, as his slogan is 'the trains will run on time.' He is also the most charming and likeable glukkon, who attempts to make life as a slave fun, and is also into boosting tourism around his Slig barracks. He provided it with 'uncle Aslik's fun tips' information boards. However, while he TRY's to be appealing, he is still sadistic, ruthless, and prone to psychotic outbursts. General Dripik A ruthless, and firm Glukkon, who has a short temper. While he is quite a schemer, he also suffers from short-term memory loss, and always forgets his name.The sligs are very loyal and obedient towards him. Director Phleg The head boner at the bonewerks, Phleg has bipolar, constantly switching from angry to sad, and he also tends to swear the most. He also is a massive drama queen, making a big fuss and throwing a tantrum when he heard Abe infiltrated his base. Lady Margaret There is also the Glukkon Queen Lady Margaret who appears to be the most powerful of the Glukkons, as in a deleted cutscene from Munch's Oddysee explains that Mollock survived Rupture Farms destruction and will now be facing Lady Margaret for his punishment for his failure. Other than that not a lot is known about her. Gallery Glukkon06.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Game Bosses Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Addicts Category:Wealthy Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Polluters Category:Hostile Species Category:Oppressors Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Weaklings Category:Lawful Evil Category:Imperialists Category:Military Category:Supremacists Category:Elitist Category:Control Freaks Category:Science Fiction Villains